La louve argentée
by Elfe Lunaire
Summary: Une jeune louve décide de quitter sa meute pour découvrir le monde, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Après l'Enfer, elle décide de reprendre sa vie en main. Mais qui la conduira au Rakuen? KibaXOC
1. Prologue : Une longue route

L'anime Wolf's Rain ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages, seule Yuki est à moi. Ceci est ma première fic sur ce site, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!

* * *

Prologue : Longue route

Le soleil se couchait derrière moi alors que je courrais péniblement. Pourquoi je courrais? Tout simplement parce-que je m'enfuyais. Je m'enfuyais très loin des deux derniers mois, qui avaient étés un véritable enfer. Je n'aurais jamais pensée que certains loups seraient tombés si bas, auraient perdu tout espoir et se seraient laissés tellement corrompre par les humains. Le désespoir que les humains avaient faient naitre en notre race en nous chassant il y a deux cent ans continu encore de rendre certains loups complètement fous. Pourquoi c'était moi qu'ils avaient choisient pour subir leurs esprits malsains? Je ne leur avais rien fais!

Sous ma forme humaine, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, ensuite entrainées par le vent pour aller se perdre quelque part. Mes blessures s'étaient réouvertes, et mon liquide vital laissaient des traces sanglantes le long de mes membres. Les animaux fuyaient à mon approche, les branches me fouaitaient le corps, mais ce n'était rien, RIEN, comparé au bonheur d'être en vie. Sentir le vent sur ma peau, dans mes cheveux, entendre les sons si familiers de la forêt. . . C'était indescriptible.

Rallentissant mon allure, j'arrivais au bord de la forêt. Je regardais au loin, ne voyant que des terres désolées et le ciel nuageux. Le paysage ne changeait jamais, c'était très rare d'avoir une éclaircie de soleil, même dans la montagne de mon enfance. Secouant la tête, je revins dans ma forme originelle et recommençais à courir.

Le voyage serait long jusqu'à Freeze City.

* * *

D'accord, ce n'ait pas long, mais patience, ce n'est que le prologue! Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait, que je sache si je dois continuer ma fic! À la prochaine!


	2. Chapitre 1: Est il vraiment un imbécile?

Coucou, je suis de retour pour le premier chapitre! Juste un petit rappel, je n'ai pas écris Wolf's Rain et le seul personnage qui m'appartient est celui de Yuki! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Est-il vraiment un imbécile?

Après plusieurs jours à courir dans la neige, j'arrivais enfin à la ville la plus proche, celle où commencerait mon grand voyage. Depuis que j'étais une petite louve, je rêvais de partir en quête d'aventures. La petite vie tranquille que je menais dans la meute qui m'avait accueillie, parfois ponctuée des visites des chasseurs, ne m'avait jamais vraiment convenue. Je voulais courir, avoir un but, me battre pour quelque chose qui en vaille la peine. Je m'étais dis que chercher le Rakuen serait un bon début pour cette soif intarissable d'action, alors j'avais quittée, avec la permission de l'Alpha bien sûr, la meute avec qui je partageai mes journées pour partir vers Freeze City, où les rumeurs disaient qu'une fille-fleur était retenue dans un laboratoire pour des expériences scientifiques.

Maintenant que j'étais proche de la ville, j'en étais certaine : la fille-fleur était bien ici. Il suffisait de renifler un peu pour tout de suite la sentir! Mais il y avait aussi une autre odeur, ou plutôt devrais-je dire des odeurs, et pas n'importe-lesquelles, c'étaient des odeurs de loups! Étaient-ils également ici car ils étaient à la recherche du Rakuen? Bah, je le saurais car j'en croiserais un, ou pas. . . Pour le moment,tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais faim!

Revêtant ma forme humaine, j'entrais dans la ville en quête de nourriture, bien qu'elle soit dégoutante (cuire la viande, quelle idée étrange! ) , ça restait de la nourriture et il fallait bien manger!

Dans ma quête de l'heure, je traversais des rues plus sales les unes que les autres, la misère se lisant partout où mes yeux se posaient. Une pointe de pitié m'étreignit quand je vis une mère et son enfant mendier pour avoir de quoi manger. La nouvelle ère glacière ne leur réussissait pas du tout. . .

Alors que je m'apprêtais à voler des hot-dogs pour moi (et par la même occasion donner de quoi manger à cette famille) , je vis quelque chose qui me figea net sur place. Un autre loup se promenait, et pas de la manière la plus discrète! Ce loup, aux grands yeux dorés et au pelage blanc neige, n'avait pas d'illusion pour empêcher les humains de le voir! Il voulait se faire tuer ou quoi?

Je le regardais, médusée, avancer en boitant à cause de sa patte blessée, sur la défensive, jetant des regards féroces à droite et gauche. Soudain, un vieil homme arriva, suivant une chienne bleue nuit. Ce qu'il transportait me mit aussi tôt sur mes gardes et je me mis dans un coin, tentant de me faire oublier.

La bataille s'engagea, homme et fusil avec en prime une chienne de chasse qui semblait être bien dressée, contre un loup blanc blessé avec pour seuls armes ses crocs et ses griffes. Je vis tout de suite qui allait gagner et qui allait perdre. À ma grande honte, je n'aidais pas le loup. Je restais dans mon coin, priant qu'il s'enfuisse ou que la police arrive, l'emmène pour qu'ensuite je le délivre.

Par chance, la deuxième option arriva, et c'est soulagée, avec une pointe d'inquiètude, que je regardais les forces de l'orde emmener le loup blanc qui était encore plus blessé qu'avant.

J'allais les suivres quand quelqu'un me tappota dans le dos. . .

* * *

Et. . . terminé! En tout cas, pour ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Et pour me le faire savoir, vous voyez le petit boutton en dessous avec Review marqué dessus? Personnellement, je trouve que c'est un excellent moyen de me faire parvenir vos commentaires! À la prochaine pour le chapitre 2!


End file.
